One Lost Sibling
by AnimeKitty
Summary: A crossover between DBZ and SM. Two moon sisters get turned into babies....and are separated. Wait till u find out who takes care of them. ^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

One Lost Sibling   
  
  


I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ . They belong with their rightful owners. I do own 

Cosmic Knight, Sailor Light Knight, Janju, and Maeka. Please send your 

opinions, suggestions, or hate to gundam_slayer@hotmail.com. Enjoy the show ^_^.   


  


**********************************************************************   


" Mother I'll miss you," hugged a tall woman. She seems to be at the age of 16. Her red eyes 

showed bright with a sadness. Not cause she will miss her mother and father but what destiny was about 

to do to her. 

" Keep watch over your little sister," cried the mother. She released her daughter from her embrace. 

She moved her long golden blonde strand of hair out of her face. " Don't hurt her Chibiusa. " A tear fell 

down Chibiusa's red eyes. Her mother wiped the tear off her eye. 

" WAHHHHHHHH!" shouted a young girl. Chibiusa frowned and a sweat drop appeared behind 

both her head and her mother's. They turned to see at fifteen year old girl cling to a tall man. He had 

purple hair and a nervous annoyed look on his face. He tries to pry the girls hand off him. " DON'T 

LEAVE ME DADDY!" 

" LET GO OF HIM YOU BAKA!!!!" shouted Chibiusa. The young girl turned to Chibiusa with a 

glare on her face. Chibiusa ran to the young girl and grabbed on to her long silver pigtails. 

" LET GO OF ME CONE HEAD!!!!!!" shouted the girl in pain. Chibiusa dragged the little girl by 

the hair. She sauntered towards silver crystallized doors. 

" DON'T CALL ME CONE HEAD!" shouted Chibiusa. The mother and the father looked at their 

two daughters with a nervous and embarrassed look on their faces. The laughed a nervous laugh. THen 

they turned to each other. 

" I don't know about this," worried the mom. The father walked towards her and kisses her. She 

kisses back. " Mamoru. Why did you kiss me for ? " Mamoru smiled at his wife. 

" To calm you down," smiled Mamoru. " They're big girls now they can take the responsibility of 

guardian of the earth. *CRASH!* 

" You baka! That was Yaten's ashes!" shouted Chibiusa. *SMACK* 

" AHHHHHH!" cried the younger girl. A sweat drop formed behind the couple's head. " Why are 

you so mean to me?!!" 

" They haven't faced any evil in their lives," worried the mother. Mamoru hugged his wife. 

" Don't worry Usako," calmed down Mamoru. " They seem to get their looks, powers, and 

personality from you." Usagi smiled. " I know they will succeed in being guardians." They strolled down 

after their two daughters. " Especially Maeka. She seems to poses your heart. " They entered the room 

and saw both their daughters pulling each other's cheeks. 

" Chibiusa!" called Usagi. she rushed to Chibiusa. 

" Maeka!" shouted Mamoru. He rushed to Maeka. Both parent pulled their daughters away from 

each other. Chibiusa and Maeka rubbed their cheeks. " Both of you. Go to your slumber chambers!" He 

pointed to two beds made out of clear crystal. One was pink, the other was silver. Chibiusa and Maeka 

hung their heads down and sighed. They walked to their own respective chambers. Both Chibiusa and 

Maeka laid down on their backs and closed their eyes. Usagi walked over to a marble podium. She bared 

out her fragile pale hands and the Ginszuishou appeared on her palm. It began to glow pinkish silver. 

Then it split into two hearts. One was pink. The other was silver. It was placed on two craved heart ship 

molds on the podium. Crystal start do form above the two princesses. The crystallization stopped. The 

slumber chamber was covered. Usagi and Mamoru walked out of the room with the two crystallized 

hearts. Two Senshi appeared in front of the queen and the king. One senshi had long black hair and 

amethyst eyes. She wore a red fuku. The other Senshi was taller than the black haired senshi. She wore 

a green fuku and had brown ponytail. 

" My Lady," bowed both of them. Usagi smiled at them. She wore a smile on her face. Then 

Usagi helped them up. 

" What is it that you request, Usagi ? " asked the one with black hair. 

" I want you two to look over them," commanded the queen. " Keep them safe from harm and 

guide them to the right path. " They both smiled at the queen. 

" As you wish," obeyed both of the senshi.   
  


****************************************************************************   
  
  
  
  
  


Years have gone by. The two slumbering princesses were undisturbed and never changed form 

since they had from the middle of crystal Tokyo's prosperity. The crystal's kept them young and 

protected from all evil that tries to destroy them. They were not just protected from their hard crystal 

beds but by the two senshi that swore to protect them, Sailor Mars and Jupiter.   
  
  
  


*************************************************************************   
  
  


_It's time for the Senshis to appear_. A shrouded figured stared at the two slumbering princess. 

It walked over to the two slumbering princesses. It moved its scaley left hand towards Maeka. A black 

energy ball formed at its fingertips. It blasted the crystal. The black smoke cleared and the princess laid 

there. Sleeping her long sleep. The shrouded figure grinned under its hood. _Sleeping peacfully I see_. The 

figure bent over and poured something over the princess. Maeka began to shrink in size and decreased in 

age. She became an infant. The shrouded figure carried her unto its arm. Then notice the silver 

crystallized heart on the bed. It grinned. _The Ginszuishou._ It's hand reached over to the silver heart. The 

silver heart crystal glowed and created a barrier around it so the figure couldn't get it. The crystal hovered 

towards the now infant princess and united with her body. The body glowed a silver glow. The shrouded 

figure walked over to the pink crystal. Another energy ball formed at its finger tips. Then flew out of its 

hand and then a * BOOM!!!! * It looked at Chibiusa and threw the powder at her too. She shrunk down 

to an infant. The door flew opened. 

" What do you think your doing ? " asked an angry feminine voice. It turned around and saw 

a tall woman with a long brown ponytail. Her olive eyes glared at it with a hate. She spotted a silver 

bundle in its arms. She gasped. " Maeka! Let her go!" The figure chuckled. The girl charged after the 

figure. It blasted the woman with one of its ebony energy balls. The woman was hit by it and flew back. 

Hitting the wall with her back. She took most of the impact. The woman groaned. " I'm too old for this. " 

She got up and flipped towards the shrouded figure. The figure didn't flinch. It caught the girl by her 

neck and squeezed its grip on her. She began to gasp for air. 

" Makoto, do you think we should.." a ravened hair woman looked up and saw Makoto being 

choked by a figure. She took out her anit-evil scroll. " Evil spirit.....be GONE!" she leaped up in the air. 

The figure snapped Makoto's neck and looked up at another woman leaping towards it with the anti-evil 

scroll. It dropped Makoto and disappeared. " Makoto!" The raven haired woman ran to her companion. 

Tears fell down her cheek. " I'm sorry Makoto!" She carried her lifeless body to her arms. 

" AH AH HA!" cried a faint baby cry. The raven haired woman looked up and saw tow 

crystal bed chambers broken. She rushed up at the silver one and nothing was there. Then she rushed up 

to the pink one and saw Chibi Chibiusa giggle at the site of the raven haired woman. The raven haired 

woman picked up the baby and cradled Chibiusa in her arms. Chibiusa giggled.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  
  
  


" I failed to get the other part of the ginszuishou," reminisced out loud the shrouded figure. It 

took one glance at the baby Maeka. " Oh well at least I have the princess. " The baby began to cry. The 

shrouded figure tired to rock the baby to sleep but it didn't work. Then it sensed a figure coming towards 

this direction. 

" Hey Chichi " called a male voice. A flash light turned its attention to the shrouded 

figure. " I think I found the high ki right over here" He pointed to the darkness on where the shrouded 

figure and the baby was. It gently placed the baby on the floor and disappeared. The interuder ran over 

to the crying baby. " O poor baby!" The interuder rocked Maeka gently. Causing her to stop crying and 

examine the interuder. He had obsidian eyes and hair. His hair was spikey and wild. He had an idiotic 

smile on his face. Which made Maeka laugh.   


" Goku!" called out a female voice. Goku turned his attention to the woman. She had ebony 

hair which was held up to a tight bun. She looked at the baby and her face lit up. " What a beautiful 

baby! " The woman took the baby from Goku and rocked her in her arms. Maeka giggled and pulled on 

one of the woman's loose hair. The woman laughed. 

" I just found it right here, " He pointed to the floor. 

" Goku the baby is not an it," exclaimed the woman. 

" Then what do we call her Chichi ? " asked Goku. Chichi turned to Goku. She glared at 

him. Maeka giggled at Chichi and her glare turned to a smile. 

" Until we can find her parents," pondered Chichi. She looked at the baby and noticed a 

golden cresant moon on her forehead. "... I think we should all her Luna. " 

" Don't you think she will be a handful with you being pregnant and all ? " asked Goku. 

Chichi frowned at what her husband said.   


**********************************************************************   
  


> WAHHHHHH!!!!!!! cried Chibiusa. Rei ran towards Chibiusa with a bottle.

" Oh here!" pleaded Rei. " Please don't cry!" Chibiusa looked at the bottle and took it. She 

sucked the milk out of the bottle. Rei sighed. She glanced over at the clock. " 3 am!" Rei groaned. " This 

is the fifth time you woke me up. " She looked back at Chibiusa. She finished her bottle and kicked 

around with a hyperness. " When will you go to sleep ? " Chibiusa stared blanky at Rei. " Sleep." she 

waved her fingers around to make Chibiusa dizzy. Chibiusa followed the fingers and grew exhasuted. 

Her eyelids fell down over her red eyes. Rei sighed and walked out of Chibiusa's room. 

WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! cried out Chibiusa. 

" OOOO!" whined Rei. " Not again. She slowly walked over to the crying baby's room.   
  
  


****************************************************************************   
  
  
  


" Its been three months !" exclaimed Chichi. " No one has claimed Luna!" She looked at 

her husband, a light blue haired woman and a short man with black hair that stood up. 

" Maybe no one wants the brat," exclaimed the short man with hair that stood up. 

" That is so mean ! " shouted the woman with light blue hair. Chichi placed Luna (or 

Maeka) down on the floor. The baby looked around at her surroundings. " Even you can't go any 

lower!" 

" WOMAN!" shouted the short man. " HEAR ME OUT! " He pointed to 

Luna. " THAT BABY WAS PROBABLY UNWANTED!!!!!" Goku ran over to luna and placed his 

hands over her ears. 

" Don't say that ," whispered Goku. " You'll hurt Luna's feelings. " Everyone in the room 

had a sweatdrop behind their heads. Luna giggled at eveyone. 

" She could barely walk or talk yet alone understand our conversation, " scowled the other man. 

" Maybe its better if she plays with Trunks, " suggested the lady with light blue hair. 

" Good idea Bulma," smiled Chichi. Bulma scooped Luna ( or Maeka ) up into her arms 

and walked over to the playpen on where Trunks was. 

" Do you want to go spar with me Karkoratt (sorry for misspelling it ) ? " asked the short guy. 

" Sure Vegeta," smiled Goku. They headed down to the gravity room. 

" Who would dump this innocent kawaii baby in the forest ? " asked Bulma. Bulma placed 

Luna ( or Maeka ) down next to Trunks. " I mean look at her. " They watched Trunks and Luna play 

together. Luna examined Trunks. Trunks was playing with wooden blocks. He looked up at Luna and 

stuck his tongue out. " You know his father has a lot of influence on Trunks. " Chichi laughed. 

" Don't worry about," smiled Chichi. " You'll teach him to be nice. " She smiled at Bulma. 

" O I almost forgot. " Chichi took out a small brown teddy bear. Luna looked up Chichi and saw the 

teddy bear. She reached over to get the teddy bear but couldn't get it. She tried it again and Luna began 

to glow a silver arua. Bulma and Chichi watched in awe. The teddy bear slipped out of Chichi's hand and 

glided towards the glowing Luna ( Or Maeka) Luna (or Maeka) caught the bear and squeezed it to 

death. " Could Luna be a sayia-jin ? "   
  


*****************************************************************************   


Yea I know. Please don't kill me cus I killed Makoto off. *gives off a nervous laughter* I like Makoto 

a lot (no not that way you degenerate perverts >:P ) I mean she's cool and all. She's the homegirl^_^ but 

there's a purpose to all of this. I promise. oh yea why did the ginszuishou merge with Maeka ? How did 

she cause the teddy bear to move towards her w/o touching it ? Ponder on these two questions and 

more. It'll will be relieved to you when you read along with the story. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

One Lost Sibling: Chap 1   
  
  


I don't own DBZ and SM. They belong to their rightful owners. I do however own Maeka, 

Cosmic Knight, Neko, Cyane, and Sailor Light knight. Well any ways hope ya enjoy the story.   
  


********************************************************************************   
  
  


_" Princess!" called out a feminine voice. " Princess!" I turn around and see a woman._

_5'4 ft tall. Her silver odangos flowed behind her. She wore a midnightish silver sailor fuku with a_

_white winged sword clinging to her back. She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the hall._

_ " Maeka!" I shouted. " What are you doing ? "_

_ " Just shut up and run cone head!" shouted Maeka._

_ " DON'T CALL ME CONE HEAD" I screeched. Maeka let go of my arm and tried_

_to get the feeling back to her ears. She stopped and sensed something._

_ " DUCK!!" shouted Maeka. She pushed me away. A black energy ball hit Maeka_

_square in the stomach. The impact hurtled her towards the wall. Her back bashed itself against_

_it. Making a bonecraking sound. " AHH!"_

_ " MUHAHAHAHHH!!!" cackled a male voice. I turned around and saw a purple_

_hooded figure. He had an orb hovering before him. " So will you join us Small Lady ? "_

_ " NEVER!!!!!" I shouted._

_ " You have no choice," forced the hooded figure. He raised up his hand and placed it on my head._

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_   


A girl opened up her red eyes and quickly rose up from her bed. Sweat poured out of 

every pore. _That was the third night in a row. I better ask Rei what theses dreams mean. _She 

looked up at the window. The sun crept its way out of its hiding spot and up to the sky. Where it can 

watch over everything. She turned to the alarm clock. 7 am. The girl moaned. 

" USAGI!!!!!!!!!!" called up a female voice. Usagi turned around and watched the 

door. It swung open and Rei popped out with a warm and cheery smiled. " Time for your first day at 

school. " 

" Do I have to ? " whined Usagi (or Chibiusa). Rei stood up in a serious position. Usagi 

dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. 

" Usagi, I already registered you into school," said Rei. " I placed myself as your 

Obaasan." Usagi just hmphed. " Well any ways I'll leave your schedule on the table. Remember not to 

transform into Sailor Moon for stupid reasons. I don't want to move into another town. It's hard finding 

another temple." The bathroom door opened and Usagi glared at Rei. " What's wrong ? " 

" This uniform," complained Usagi. Rei looked at Usagi's uniform. It was brown. The 

vest, long skirt, bow, and baret. All those were brown. Except for the shirt, socks, and shoes. " Its the 

color of mud. " 

" Well there's nothing I can do about," sighed Rei. " So live with it. " Rei turned 

around and walked down the stairs. Usagi turned around and stuck her tongue behind Rei's back. 

Rei stopped on where she was and didn't turn around. " Do you want to lose a tongue, Usagi ? " 

Usagi quickly moved her tongue back into her mouth. Rei continued walking. Her stomach started 

to growl. " Breakfast is on the table, Usagi. " Rei exited the old, traditional Japanese House. 

" Maybe being a Sailor Senshi for five hundred years has really gotten into 

Rei," thought out loud Usagi. 

" I heard that ! " shouted Rei. Usagi shrugged and walked down the 

stairs and into the kitchen.   
  
  


***********************************************************************   
  


" NEKO!" called out a voice. " Come forth!" A figure appeared in the dim glitter 

of the light. The figure was a woman. Bulk and tall, and pretty. She wore a long leather jacket that 

reached the floor. Knee high boots, and leather pants. Her hair was in a ponytail. Which was held up 

by chopsticks. 

" You rang Wise Man ? " asked Neko. The Wise Man wore a purple hood and 

hovered above the ground. His hands surved around the illuminating crystal ball. 

" I want you to track down Small Lady and Maeka," ordered Wise man. " Bring 

them here!" Neko bowed to the Wise Man. Then She disappeared. 

" Why would you let a saiya-jin do the work ? " asked a male voice. 

" Rubeus, its no use hiding," called out Wise man. " Get out now." Rubeus 

appeared next to Wise man. 

" Why are you letting that alien do the work ? " asked Rubeus. 

" Because she didn't fail me like last time," answered coldly Wise Man. Rubeus 

crossed his arms. " You'll get them next time. " A smirk formed around his face.   
  


**************************************************************************   
  


" Hey Goten!" called out a female voice. " WAIT UP!" Goten turned around and 

saw a girl running towards him. Her silver hair was placed up in odangos. These odangos were two 

meatballs. Goten smirked at the girl. 

" Luna (or Maeka) why don't you fly ? " asked Goten. 

" Oh yea , I forgot to do that," smacked herself Luna. Goten had a sweat drop on 

his head. Luna was about to fly till she felt a pair of strong meaty hands wrap themselves around her 

small waist. Then she feels herself being hoisted up into the air. Luna (or Maeka) turns around her head 

to the person picking her up. A young man with lavender hair, blue eyes, and a devilish smirk. Luna 

smiled. " You sneak ! " 

" Hey meatball head," greeted the young guy. 

" DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!!!!!!!" shouted Luna. Trunks and 

Goten covered their ears. Luna got out of his grasp. She flew up to face them. 

" Yea whatever meatball head," teased Goten. Tears streamed out of Luna's eyes 

like a water fall. Sweat drop fell upon their heads. 

" WHY ARE YOU GUYS MEAN TO ME ?! " cried Luna. Goten and Trunks 

tried to get the hearing back into their ears. 

" Yea, yea, yea, " shrugged Goten. " Let's just get to school before we're late."   
  
  


******************************************************************************   
  


" Now where are you moon brats, " said out loud Neko. She appeared in front of 

the tall view of sereval dome houses. _They're here somewhere. I can feel the ginzuishou._ She looked 

around and felt the large amount of the ginzuishou at a square large building. A smirk appeared on her 

face. _Bingo_   
  


*******************************************************************************   


" Class I'd like you to meet Usagi Tsukino," introduced a lady with black hair placed up 

in a bun. Everyone looked at Usagi. Then they looked at the sleeping girl with the similar hairstyle. 

Trunks smacked his sister with his hand. 

" My dog ate my homework!" jumped up in surprise Luna. Everyone in the class started 

to snicker from Luna's outburst. 

" This is the third time I caught u sleeping through class Ms. Son," shouted the teacher. 

She pointed to the door. " Stand out in the halls till I call you back in. " 

" Hai, Sensai Haryuki," bowed Luna. Luna walked sluggishly passed The teacher. When 

was across from Usagi she looked up at the girl. _Hey she has my hair._

" Hey you have my hair," bursted out Usagi. 

" Ms. Tsukino," called out Sensai Haryuki. 

" YOur hair ? " asked astonishly Luna. " I was found like this. " 

" Ms. Son!" called out Sensai Haryuki. 

" That's my mom's hair," shouted Usagi. " Take it off !" She yanked one of Luna's 

pigtails and the two meatballs feel down out and rolled down to floor. Luna tugged on one of Usagi's hair 

and her cone fell out of place and trailed to the floor. They started pull on each other. 

" FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!!!" chanted the boys in the class. They got out from their 

seats. Trunks got up from his seat. Sensai Haryuki tried to pull Luna away from Usagi. Trunks pulled 

Usagi away from Luna. 

" LADIES!!!!!!" screeched Sensai Haryuki. Usagi and Luna stopped bickering. She 

pointed to the exit. Both Luna and Usagi hung his head down in shame and walked out towards the hall. 

They waited outside. " Now let's begin our lesson. "   
  


****************************************************************************   


Well I hope you guys liked it. I on the other hand thought it was corny but hey u gotta start somewhere. 

Sorry it took so long, i had a whole grip of Homework to do. :( Oh well. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

One Lost Sibling Part 2

You know the drill. If you don't know the disclaimer, then look for the first Lost Sibling fic. Well enjoy the show.   
  


**************************   


" Why do I have to stand outside just because some new kid started stuff," mumbled Luna. She held her books   
and bags on her head. She had no difficulty balancing them on it. After all, she was raised by a Saiya-jin family. 

" Why did Ms. H (1) make us balance books on our head ? " asked Usagi. Luna turned to see the pink haired teen   
try to balance books on our head. " 

" She's punishing us bakana." Usagi glared at Luna and stuck her tongue out at her. Luna returned the gesture. 

" Hey how come your not having trouble with this whole thing ? " asked Usagi. 

" I had practice, "grinned Luna. 

" I found the ginzuishou at last!" shouted Neko. Luna and Usagi looked up to see a floating saiya-jin above them.   
" GIve me the ginzuishou you moon brats!" The lady threw a large bright ki blast at them. Luna grabbed Usagi and jumped   
out of the saiya-jin's way. The cloud and dust cleared up. They saw Neko right in front of them. 

" Who are you calling Moon brats?!!!" asked angrily Luna. Neko laughed. 

" You don't know ? " asked Neko. " You and that girl.." Neko pointed to Usagi. "..are the descendants of the White Moon   
Family !" 

" Nande ?!!! " asked Luna and Usagi. They shook off the new information. Luna moved right in front of Usagi and   
moved into a fighting stance ChiChi taught her. Neko started laughing even more. 

"You have a low ki level," laughed Neko. " I don't think you can stand a second in a fight against me. " Luna flew up at   
Neko's level and charged at her. Neko looked at the girl and yawned. When Luna was a few centimeters away from her, Neko backhanded the girl. Sending her hurtling to the wall next to them. " This is hardly a challenge." Neko walked over to   
Luna. She grabbed the girl by the uniform. " The ginzuishou is mine. " Luna's eyes snapped open. She punched Neko and the saiya-jin slide across the floor. Luna ran towards the fallen saiya-jin and started to punch her repeatedly. Neko caught Luna's hand and threw her into the classroom through the wall. Cuts and bruises were shown visibly on her body.   
Neko walked towards the girl and picked her up the neck. " I can still get the ginzuishou out of you even if   
your dead!" 

" Hold It Right THERE!" shouted a familiar voice. Neko looked up to see where the voice came from. She saw a curveous figure with cones on her head. Two pigtails streamed out of both sides. 

" Who's that ?!" shouted Neko. 

" How dare you hurt an innocent poor girl like that!!" shouted the figure. She started to do more poses. " I am the Champion of Love and Justice. I am Sailor Moon! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! " She pointed to Neko. " And   
that means you!" Neko smirked. 

" Nice speech but can you back it up ? " asked Neko. Neko flew towards Sailor Moon. She panicked and jumped out of the way. Sailor Moon squealed with fear. Neko laughed. She threw a ki blast at the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon flipped over and cried. 

" Oh if only Tuxedo Kamen was here," cried Sailor Moon. She felt someone catch her. Sailor Moon looked at the stranger. He was handsome. He had purple hair and blue eyes. 

" Are you okay ? " asked the stranger. Sailor Moon started to get all starry eyed with the stranger. 

" Yes, " answered Sailor Moon. Trunks let her go on the ground. 

" Another Saiya-jin ? " smiled Neko. " Now there's a challenge. " 

" No, half Saiya-jin, "answered another voice. Everyone turned to see another young man behind Neko. He had spiky hair and black eyes. The young man was carrying Luna in his arms. " How dare you do this to my oneechan?!!" The guy threw a ki blast at Neko. Neko dispersed the blast with her own. 

" Two halflings," mused Neko. " It makes up for one full Saiya-jin. " The young man flew to Sailor Moon and the other mystery man. 

" Goten, how is Luna ? " asked the purple haired wonder. 

" Trunks, her pulse is weak ," answered Goten. " But she can heal herself. " 

" How can she heal herself ? "asked Sailor Moon. " She not even awake. " Goten and Trunks smiled. 

" Just watch," said Trunks. Trunks got up and started to battle with the full saiya-jin. Goten watched his friend get   
beaten up badly by this saiya-jin. 

"She just keeps on making me mad," commented Goten. He got up and flew towards the Saiya-jin. and started   
battling her. Sailor Moon watched the three people battle. She noticed that Trunk and goten's hair changed to a golden color. Their eyes changed to Aquamarine blue. Neko defeated both the hybrids and walked slowly towards the two sisters. 

" Come on Luna hurry up, " cried Sailor Moon. As in cue , a silver aura surrounded her body. All her cute and bruises disappeared from her body. A golden crescent moon appeared on her fore head. Luna's eyes opened. Luna stood up. Sailor moon's tiara disappeared and was replaced with a crescent moon. Sailor Moon's locket opened up to reveal half the ginzuishou.   
The other half of the ginzuishou moved out of Luna's body. The two half of the ginzuishou peaced each other together.   
Neko stopped to watch them.   
  
" Nice magic show," commented Neko. " But now its time for the grande finale. " Neko screamed and her hair turned   
blonde. Her eyes turned from black to aquamarine blue. She placed her hands together and a large blue ki blast formed in her hand. The blast flew towards the moon sister. Sailor Moon and Luna held their hands behind the ginzuishou. A bright light   
flew out of the crystal and ran through the blue ki blast. " WHAT!!!! NO?!!!!!" The light ran through Neko's body. After the   
light dispersed, Neko fell down to the ground. The ginzuishou fell into their hands. The silver aura disappeared from the girls.   
Sailor Moon and Luna's crescent moon disappeared. Luna closed her eyes and fainted. She was caught by Goten. Sailor Moon   
fainted and fell into Sailor Star mar's arms. 

" Princess!" panicked Mars. Sailor Moon opened her eyes. A faint smile came to her face. 

" Daijoubu," reassured Sailor Moon. She stood up. She looked at Goten. " Are you and your friend okay ? " 

" If we go to the Brief's residence, we'll be okay," said Goten. 

" TRUNKS?!!! TRUNKS!" called out a familiar voice. They searched for the person and saw a blue   
haired woman cradling her son. They watched trunks get up and walked with his mother to the group of people. 

" What happened here, brat ? " asked a strong voice. Vegita landed right in front of them. Goku and the Z senshi   
was behind them. 

" What was that high ki level ?" asked Goku. Goten pointed to the dead saiya-jin. " No I mean the other one. " 

" Well this.. " 

" What happened to Luna ? " asked Goku. Bulma felt Luna's pulse. 

" She has a faint pulse," observed Bulma. " Let's go to the Hospital." 

" I'll explain everything on our way there," said Goten. They rushed to the nearest hospital.   
  


Well that's all for now. I hope you like it. Gomen nasai! I know it was late. Well Ja Mata!   



End file.
